At present, a liquid crystal display, as one of mainstream display devices, is widely applied in various electronic products and is a necessary tool in people's work and daily life. It has advantages such as ultrathin, displayable with a large-sized panel, a low power consumption, non-radiation and a high resolution.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display includes: a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12 arranged opposite to each other; and a liquid crystal layer 13 arranged between the TFT array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12.
In the conventional liquid crystal display, in order to ensure a normal image display, an alignment layer is arranged on a side of the TFT array substrate 11 close to the liquid crystal layer, so that a liquid crystal molecule M has an initial deflection angle. Moreover, a polarizer is arranged on a side of the TFT array substrate 11 far away from the liquid crystal layer, to selectively pass a linearly polarized light.
As can be seen, in the conventional TFT array substrate, two separate structures are necessary to serve as an alignment layer and a polarizer respectively, which results in a complex structure and a high fabrication cost.